Kamen Rider Gaim Halloween Special
by AKA99
Summary: Hunter Steele awakens in the middle of a field with a vague recollection of his last moments... where he may have died. But while he may be content with death, there may be a few characters who aren't quite willing to let him go without a few questions. Takes place after Spider 28 of Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon. X-Over with Kamen Rider Ghost/Soul Eater.


Kamen Rider Gaim Halloween Special: The Ghost Riders

* * *

 **A/N Happy Halloween everyone! I thought that since Kamen Rider Ghost was out and that since Halloween was coming up that I'd make a short little One-Shot to crossover my Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon story with Kamen Rider Ghost and Soul Eater. Because why not.**

 **Also, I'd just like to say thank you to my fellow author Brave Kid for allowing me to borrow his oc Steven.**

* * *

Regular text: Ore! Let's Go!

Talking: "My! Time!"

Different language: _"_ _Musashi! Edison!"_

Belt, Lockseeds, Ghost Driver, Phantom Driver, Phantom Phone, and Emphasis: **Orange** **Arms!**

Finishers: **"** **Vampire! Time!"**

Thoughts: _Kachidoki_ _Arms!_

* * *

Hunter opened his eyes, waking up in the shade of a tree. The young man sat up, looking around. "Where… am I?" he wondered aloud.

He took notice of his surroundings. Currently, he was sitting in the middle of a field, under one of several trees that were sitting right in the middle of it. Several other people populated the field, all of them either conversing or just wandering around. There were even a few beings that looked non-human and monster-like. Looking down, he took notice of the fact that his Driver was equipped with the inactive Orange Lockseed on.

His normal outfit was replaced with a blue and white plaid button up shirt under an orange vest. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and converse sneakers. His visor was missing from the top of his head. He was also a bit translucent and parts of him were starting to become less translucent. Hunter looked around, taking notice that every other person was clear, and not the least bit translucent.

"Am I… a ghost?" Hunter asked himself.

Hunter stood up and walked around, taking notice of the peaceful and calm environment.

"If I'm a ghost… then does that mean I'm in heaven? Or hell? If it's hell than this is a major letdown." Hunter commented.

Hunter continued to walk for a while when he noticed that in the distance, there were four people. Three of them were slightly translucent, like him. The other one wasn't translucent, like several of the people around her.

The tallest of the group was wearing a black vest under a gray jacket but still above a white long sleeve shirt. He was wearing a pair of silver shoes and black jeans. He had long light brown hair that went down to his shoulders, but at the same time, what appeared to be light brown wolf ears rested on his head. He had a pair of violet rimmed glasses that slightly glowed. He carried a white messenger bag on his person.

On his waist was a black belt with a large silver buckle. On the front was a small white disc design that slightly resembled a full moon. At the right side of his belt was a container that held a small phone in the shape of a wolf's head. At the left side of his belt was a simple rectangular container. A small chain led from his belt into his pocket.

The only non-translucent member of the group was a young woman with ash blonde hair, wearing a black trench coat with a cloak-like end which was buttoned up partially, revealing a red plaid skirt and black shoes with white buckles. She wore a pair of white gloves. Underneath the trench coat, she had a green striped tie above a white blouse with a white sweater vest. Around her waist was a strange translucent cyan belt with a large orange and black handle on the side. The front of the belt had an eye design on it, and if one looked closely, they could see a silver face underneath the cover.

The other boy of the group was black haired with three white lines across half of his hair. He was wearing a standard black business suit with white rectangles placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt and a metallic white skull rested under his collar. Around his waist was an exact replica of the belt that the girl wore.

The final member of the group was a woman. She had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curled up. She was wearing a black-blue dress that covered her torso and arms except for her shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and she had long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes. There was a bauble on her chest with three triangles on it such that it resembled a pumpkin. On her head was a black witch's hat. Unlike the others, she did not have on a belt.

"Those belts… could those guys be Kamen Riders?" Hunter began walking over to them.

* * *

About five minutes ago…

The tall man with the full moon-like belt sat at a desk in a large room, fixing his glasses as he looked over papers.

The door to the room opened, the young boy with the suit walking in with a cat perched on his right shoulder. The cat had on a collar with the bauble of the woman from the group and a smaller version of the witch's hat. Along with them was the fourth member of the group, the young woman.

"Koutarou-sensei, why did you call us here?" the young woman asked.

"Maka, Kid, Blair, thank you all for coming. I called you here because of a matter that I think we all need to investigate as the Ghost Hunters club"

"I have not agreed for you to form that club yet" Kid said.

"Don't care" Koutarou stood up, grabbing a small oval-like device from his desk. "I called you all here because I recently found this" he showed them the device.

"Another Spirit Timer?" Maka asked.

"…and this is important why?" Kid asked.

"I'm getting to that. I don't know anything about this one at all, so I wanted you guys to be around to make sure nothing bad happens when I use it" Koutarou said.

"Aw, that's adorable" the cat said… wait what?

The cat jumped off of Kid's shoulders and landed on the ground, now as the woman in the witch's hat.

"Kou-chan was too scared to use it without as around." Blair giggled.

"Come on Blair, be serious." Koutarou sighed.

"Whatever you say" she winked.

Koutarou simply pulled the phone with the wolf design from the side of his belt and opened it before pressing a button, causing a portion on the bottom to open. He slid the Timer into the Phone before closing the portion at the bottom and hitting the button at the top.

 **Space and Time!**

The Phantom Phone began glowing, the light covering the four of them. The room around them changed, changing from a classroom to an open field surrounded by trees with several trees throughout the middle.

"Where… are we?" Maka asked.

Blair looked around, taking notice of how three of them were transparent.

"Eh? Hey! Guys, we're transparent!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"But Maka isn't" Koutarou pointed out.

"This place… this is the Spirit World" Kid looked around.

"Spirit World?" Maka said.

"Yes. This is the world where spirits of any world go after they die."

"But… there are so little people here." Koutarou looked out among the people.

"There's more levels to this than you think. If there's an infinite amount of deaths in the worlds then there's an infinite amount of space for them to go to. Of course where they go completely depends on how they were in life. If they were a bad person they get sent to the lower levels, which many people attribute to "hell". If they were at a good person, then they get sent to the higher levels, which people attribute to "heaven". Of course, we're in the levels where people get sent if they were at least decent."

"Then if we're in the Spirit World, why are we transparent?" Blair asked.

"With the exception of Maka, we're all still alive, so it'd make sense that we wouldn't fully exist here. In fact, there are some cases where humans on the verge of death will find themselves here and will either be able to wake up back in their own world or die and remain here for a long time." Kid explained, looking down at his transparent hand. He looked down at his Driver, which strangely wasn't transparent. "However, I don't know why our Drivers are fully functional here"

"Could it be that… because our Drivers use the power of dead spirits like Ghosts and Phantoms it means that they are fully able to exist here?" Koutarou theorized.

"That would make sense." Blair put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted them, causing them to turn to the source. Standing nearby was a young man wearing a strange belt. "Are you guys Kamen Riders?"

* * *

"Excuse me" Hunter walked straight up to the four people and asked them bluntly: "Are you guys Kamen Riders?"

The one with dog ears nodded. "Yeah. I guess you could say that"

"Good. Do you guys know where this place is?" Hunter asked.

"This is the Spirit World. This place is where humans go after they die, or where they go if they are close to death." Kid explained.

"I see…" Hunter sighed. _Well, that confirms it. I did die… I'm sorry Corona._

Hunter looked back up at them, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm Hunter. Hunter Steele. But I also go by the name of Sp... Kamen Rider Gaim" he corrected himself at the last moment.

Koutarou smiled. "I'm Koutarou Kizuna, Kamen Rider Phantom."

Maka raised her hand. "Maka Albarn, Kamen Rider Lady Ghost."

Kid barely reacted. "Death the Kid, Kamen Rider Ghost."

Blair just shrugged. "I'm Blair. I'm not a Kamen Rider, I just hang around these guys"

"Ghost… Phantom… got it. Nice to meet you" Hunter walked over to the tree next to them and sat down. "So, what kind of monsters did you guys fight?"

"We fight the Ganma." Maka answered.

"Ganma?"

"Yeah. They're sort of invisible ghost-like monsters that only we can see. We fight them in order to prevent them from getting the Eyecons."

"Eyecon?" Hunter tilted his head in confusion.

Maka and Kid reached into their pockets, both of them pulling out small octagonal-shaped devices that looked sort of like eyeballs. Both of them were black in the back and white in the front, but the design on top differed for both, the one that Kid had being orange with a stylized G designed so to look like a zero and a face-like design. The one Maka had was the same in terms of design, only the color was white instead of orange. They also had the word "Ghost" on them, only Maka's had: "L." before it.

"So, what do you collect?" Kid asked Hunter.

Hunter reached to his belt and pulled the Orange Lockseed off, looking at it.

"My old group and I… we sort of gathered Lockseeds and used them as our armor. But we don't collect them to keep them safe from our enemies, the Invess. We collect them to get stronger so we can defeat the Invess."

"What's wrong with the Invess?" Koutarou asked.

"The Invess and Helheim… they have a bit of a dark secret. I fight to protect my world from this secret" Hunter admitted.

"What is the secret?" Blair asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." He looked towards them. "I can't have you guys getting involved in this"

The haunted look in his eyes was enough to prevent any further questions.

Hunter laid down on the ground next to the tree. "So, anyone up for a game of I, Spy?"

"You seem to be haunted by something" Kid commented.

Hunter chuckled. "Was it that obvious?"

Kid turned to his allies. "You guys go ahead and look around for a bit, I think I need to have a talk with this guy"

Koutarou nodded and motioned to Blair and Maka. Maka took the hint and walked away. Blair however…

"Alright, but only if you'll come with me!" Blair latched onto Koutarou's arm and dragged him away.

Kid turned to Hunter and laid down on the ground beside him, the two looking up into the sky.

"What's the problem, Gaim?" Kid asked.

"Well, "Ghost", the problem is that if I'm in the Spirit World, then that means that I'm most likely dead. And if I'm dead than… I died before I ever got the chance to tell Corona I was in love with her"

"And is this "Corona" very important to you?"

"Well, I thought it wasn't obvious with the fact that I just admitted I was in love with her." Hunter remarked.

"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me, I'm not the one who thinks I'm dead." Kid snapped.

"…explain"

"Notice how you're transparent. That's because you're still alive in your own world so you can't fully exist in the realm of the dead."

Hunter looked at his hand. "I'm becoming clearer and losing my translucence. I think it's pretty clear that I'm dying"

"Can't help you there."

"I have to ask though, if I'm here, then how did my clothes change?"

"What was the last thing you remember before you fell unconscious?"

"I… defeated an enemy of mine but I fell unconscious from the strain. The reason that happened is because before that, I was part of a battle that seriously injured me"

"…so you basically fought yourself to death"

"That's the dumb way to put it, yes" Hunter remarked, his eyes closed.

"What did I say about getting sarcastic?"

"Something I don't care about" Hunter replied.

"Fine" Kid hissed. "How was the condition of your clothes before you fell unconscious?"

"Not very good. Marika and Kurokage-Shin made sure of that when they beat the tar out of me. And the battle I got into with Sigurd probably didn't help."

"Well if someone's caring for you back in your world than they most likely replaced your clothes"

"Interesting theory. So I'll be wearing this for the remainder of my existence then?"

"Okay I'm done talking to you" Kid got up and walked away.

"Suit yourself" Hunter replied.

Kid walked over to Maka, who was just standing there, looking out at the scenery.

"I can't talk to him. He's too sarcastic and rude."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Maka turned to Kid.

"Talk to him. So far all I've gotten is that his greatest regret is something along the lines of never having confessed his love for somebody." Kid walked past Maka, the girl watching him leave before she turned to Hunter.

* * *

"I can't stand him"

Kid, Blair, and Koutarou watched as Maka began talking with Hunter.

"Is it because his belt isn't symmetrical?" Koutarou asked.

"No. Though that does bother me, but less than the person himself."

"You said something was haunting him? What?" Blair asked.

"Something about never getting to confess his love for somebody."

"That's it? That can't be it"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"Because if that truly is it than Maka and Hunter probably wouldn't have that much to talk about, yet she seems fully engrossed in the conversation" Koutarou commented.

"You determine that to be important?"

"Well I'm her teacher. It's my job to observe my students, and learn from them just as much as they learn from me"

Kid sighed and turned in place, accidentally noticing something in the distance.

"Hey guys… what is that?" he pointed.

The two looked in the direction he was pointing, taking notice of it as well.

"What is that?"

* * *

"So… why are you here?" Maka sat with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs.

"I'm dying. That's it." Hunter sighed.

"Well yeah, but dying isn't so bad. It's actually feels like a relief when it happens… I guess" Maka said.

"…How so?" Hunter opened one eye.

"Because… I died before I became a Kamen Rider" Maka confessed, garnering Hunter to sit up in surprise.

"What do you mean you… died?" Hunter looked at her.

"I died while fighting against Ganma. I couldn't protect myself but I could protect my friends and that's what I wanted. However, fate had other plans for me, because some old guy revived me and gave me the Ghost Driver. My spirit was absorbed into the Lady Ore Eyecon, allowing me to transform into Lady Ghost. But… the catch is that I only have less than 99 days remaining before my spirit passes on for good."

Maka stood up, looking out across the Spirit World. "But if this is the Spirit World, then it's a lot more beautiful than I thought. I actually wouldn't mind coming here for the rest of eternity"

"But… don't you have any regrets or at least anything you want to clear up before you go?"

"Of course I do. I believe that everyone has something like that they need to accomplish before they die… what do you most regret?" Maka asked Hunter.

"My biggest regret I already told your friend, Ghost. But as for what I feel the most guilty about… before I got here… I was a part of a battle and… I did something that caused my team and I to split up… now the only person left by my side is Corona… and I don't want to die and leave her alone…"

"You seemed so set on dying just a minute ago, are you really going to just change your mind because of this girl?"

"I… I…" Hunter was interrupted by Maka standing up. "Sorry, but Koutarou-sensei is calling"

Hunter looked over to see that Koutarou was indeed waving her over.

"I've got to go, sorry" she apologized as she walked away.

"No no, it's fine" Hunter waved her off.

Not even a full minute later, Blair appeared and sat next to him.

"Hi~!"

"Oh God not another one."

* * *

Koutarou, Maka, and Kid walked down a path, following a couple of shadowy figures.

"Who are these guys?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, they kind of look familiar, almost like the Ganma. They may be planning something as of now, and if they are then we need to stop them before they do something to the Spirit World." Kid said.

"Or they could just be suspicious people who we're stalking for no apparent reason" Koutarou said.

"You should be used to that Koutarou" Kid smirked.

"Your hair's not symmetrical" Koutarou kept walking as Kid inhaled a deep breath, pausing.

"Why did I hire this idiot again?" he hissed, following after Maka and Koutarou.

The three followed the figures. However, they didn't get far when suddenly, more figures appeared around them, surrounding them.

They quickly formed a triangle, facing off against the figures.

The figures were all black with red armor all over.

"They don't really look like Ganma" Maka commented.

"Still, we may not really have a choice. Who are you guys?" Koutarou asked.

"They're Badan" a female voice rang out.

The three turned to the source.

There was a woman standing amongst the soldiers, wearing a crazed smile. "These men… they're going to take this world and rule it."

"This is the Spirit World. You can't rule it unless you're a Shinigami." Kid called to her.

"Who says the rules have to be followed?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Koutarou asked.

"My name is Liz. I got killed by a Kamen Rider who was not unlike you three. Besides, these soldiers found me and I decided to join in and help because, why not?"

"Why would you rule the Spirit World?" Kid demanded.

"The ability to have control over which Spirits can enter and leave… I believe that that's a good enough reason, don't you?"

"What part of not having control unless you're a Shinigami isn't understandable?" Kid shouted.

Liz shrugged and began laughing madly as the Badan soldiers got weapons out.

Looking between each other, the three nodded as Maka and Kid pulled out their Eyecons while Koutarou pulled out a Spirit Timer and his Phantom Phone. Maka and Kid pressed down on the buttons, switching the views to the stylized G while Koutarou slid the Spirit Timer into the Phantom Phone.

 **Phantom Damashii!**

Maka and Kid opened their belts and slid the Eyecons in before closing it. Koutarou simply placed the Phantom Phone onto his belt and pressed a button on the side of his belt.

 **Eye! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

 **Time Start! Standby~ (Flute Noise)**

From Maka and Kid's Drivers, a coat-like spirit flew out and circled around them, the spirit from Maka's belt being black and white while Kid's was black and orange. Koutarou's Driver simply had a small disc designed like a full moon to appear. "Henshin!"

Maka and Kid pulled their levers on their belts before pushing them in while Koutarou pressed another button down and held his hand in front of the Phantom Phone. The Ghost Drivers "eye" design on the front closed before it opened when they pushed the lever in, the logo changing into the design on the top of their Eyecons.

 **Kaigan!**

Lines appeared above Kid and Maka, energy combining around them to form suits. Koutarou threw his arm into the air, throwing the disc into the air as well. The disc enlarged, energy falling from it and surrounding him before combining to form a suit. From the disc, another coat-like spirit appeared before the disc moved back into his Driver.

 **Ore! Let's Go!**

 **Ore! Iku Zo!**

 **Mezamero!**

The coat-like spirits flew around all three of them before finally converging onto each of them.

 **Kakugo! Go-Go-Go! Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

 **Kakugo! Lady! Go-Go! Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

 **My! Time! (Short Guitar Riff)**

Maka was replaced by a female figure in a black bodysuit. The bodysuit had teal lines over it, with a silver eyeball design on the front. The coat-like spirit had formed around her shoulders, being white and black all over. Her helmet was white with two large black "eyes" and a horn on the forehead.

Kid was replaced by a figure wearing a bodysuit that looked almost exactly like Maka's, only orange instead of teal and white. The silver eye design was now blue.

Koutarou on the other hand now had a black suit with violet highlights all over. His chest had the design of a clock. The coat on his shoulders was black and violet with a fur coat design on it. His helmet was wolf shaped as well with blue "eyes".

From their Drivers, lights shot out, causing each of them to reach for them.

In Maka and Kid's hands were large dark gray and blue swords with orange handles. The hilt had an eye design on the center. These were the GanGun Sabers.

The weapon in Koutarou's hands was a spear with a large blade and a gold and silver design all over. There was a full moon design on the hilt of the blade and a fang shape along the edge. This was the GanGun Lancer.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!" Kid called.

"Kamen Rider Lady Ghost!" Maka announced.

"Kamen Rider Phantom" Koutarou shouted.

The three charged.

* * *

"So, Maka told me that you had some kind of guilt from a battle"

"Yeah." Hunter looked down.

"What happened?"

"I… I killed someone" Hunter confessed.

Blair just looked at Hunter confused.

"I don't get it."

"At first, I didn't see the problem either. It took me getting into a fight with my best friend and then forcing myself to leave as fast as I could for me to realize how much of an idiot I was" Hunter looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"I thought that I needed to kill someone in order for my friends to survive. I was right, but I feel regret because I realize that… I have changed after all. I remember once saying to my friend Z that no one was going to die from this war or something like that… and I was the only witness to the first death. The second one I committed myself."

"That shouldn't be that bad"

"It's not. But I practically split my team in two. I used to be the person who defeated a person simply and led my team to victory while getting power ups constantly… the only thing that's changed since then is that I'm not just willing to defeat a person."

"You're willing to kill them?"

"Let me put this in perspective or whatever. I originally pinned my opponent to the ground by driving my weapon into her hand and leaving her to be eaten by a nearby monster. That should have been enough. If she was to be saved, alright. But… when my ally stopped the monster and shot it off of her… I took my gun… and just shot her in the head."

"…what exactly did she do again?"

"Tried to get her forces to… do something horrible to Corona and then killed a man because she refused to let him go unless he killed one of us or something like that."

"So she wasn't really worth saving then?"

"No. She was kind of insane"

"Then don't feel bad"

"I feel bad because I was so willing to kill her without a second thought. It used to be that I wouldn't even THINK of even killing her the way I did. That I would just stun her enough for us to take her in. But now… I was perfectly fine with leaving her to die by that Invess. And when that failed I killed her myself. I've changed so much in such a short amount of time and I don't even know how it happened myself."

"Sometimes change is a good thing. We can't all stay the same forever"

Before Hunter could reply, he noticed something in the distance.

Standing up, he saw Ghost, Lady Ghost, and Phantom all fighting Badan.

"Eh? They're fighting?" Blair stood up as well.

Hunter noticed Liz standing nearby, giggling, and he angrily pulled his Orange Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

Hunter clicked the Orange Lockseed open.

 **Orange!**

Just as the Orange Armor Parts formed (and surprised Blair) he performed a shorter version of his form, just swinging his right arm to the side and up before slamming the Lockseed onto his belt and cutting it open.

 **Lock On!**

 **Soiya!**

Within seconds, his standard Gaim Ride Wear formed with the Orange Armor parts unfolding.

 **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Gaim brandished his DaiDaiMaru before jumping into the fight, swinging at the Badan soldiers.

"Eh?" Who's that?" Lady Ghost asked, blocking a slash with her GanGun Saber before she retaliated with a slash of her own.

"I'm Kamen Rider Gaim! _Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_ " Gaim announced.

"We're in a field! How do you get a stage from that!?" Ghost demanded.

Gaim ignored him in favor of switching his DaiDaiMaru to his right hand and drawing his Musou Saber before swinging at the Badan soldiers repeatedly.

"Gaim? So your name is literally Kamen Rider Armored Warrior?" Phantom appeared next to Gaim and asked.

"Look out!" Gaim stabbed forward, catching a Badan soldier across the chest as the soldier attempted to attack Phantom from behind.

Lady Ghost jumped into the air, slightly glowing a gray color as she began to float, flying through the air as she swung her GanGun Saber at the Badan.

Ghost jumped into the air as well, glowing a dark orange color as he started floating and flying through the air, dodging several attacks as he slashed and retaliated with a few of his own attacks.

Phantom swung the GanGun Lancer around harshly, cutting at the Badan soldiers before he jumped into the air, suddenly vanishing into smoke before he reappeared at a fair distance away and stabbed at another. He repeated the process again.

Liz growled. "What are you idiots waiting for! Do something more!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" Gaim punched at Liz, knocking her over.

Ghost and Lady Ghost stood back to back as they pulled the handles on their belts, closing the eyes. They threw their right arms into the air and slowly lowered them before bringing their hands together and forming a triangle with their index fingers and thumbs, looking down as an orange energy triangle forming from Ghost and a white triangle forming from Lady Ghost. A large eye symbol formed in between them as the two patiently held their arms together. They looked up and promptly pushed the levers in.

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

The energy eyes split into multiple streams of energy that entered their right legs as they hovered into the air and extended their legs.

 **Ore! Omega Drive!**

Gaim reached to his belt, as did Phantom. Gaim hit the Cutting Blade as Phantom opened the Phantom Phone and pressed the call button.

 **Soiya! Orange Squash!**

 **Chou Mezamero!**

Gaim jumped into the air as Phantom followed, the full moon on his belt glowing brightly as a large projection of a clock face appeared behind him. He closed the Phantom Phone and pressed the button on the side of his belt.

 **My! Delta Drive!**

 **"** **Burai Kick!"** Gaim announced as he and Phantom fell towards the Badan soldiers.

The four explosive attacks made contact, causing four separate explosions that took out most of the Badan soldiers.

When the energy cleared, the four looked around to see if there was anymore when a figure suddenly jumped between them, striking at each of them.

"Well look what we have here!" the figure, now revealed to be a monster, looked between the Riders. "It's you again! And I see you got some new friends!"

"It's you!" Gaim shouted, pointing at the monster.

"That's right!" vines covered the monster, changing him into a human.

"You're… Steven, right?" Gaim asked.

"So you remember me? Good. Then you'll know the name of your killer!" Steven ran at Gaim as he changed back to his Hekija Invess form.

"…Aren't I already dead?" Gaim tilted his head in confusion, momentarily distracted.

"Halloween Hou!"

Out of nowhere, a pumpkin flew into Steven and exploded, knocking him over.

Gaim turned to the source of the attack.

Blair stood in the distance, pointing her index finger at Steven. "Focus next time, okay?" she placed her hands on her hips and winked.

"O-oh. Okay I guess" Gaim blinked under his helmet.

Turning back to Steven, he pulled out another Lockseed and opened it.

 **Kachidoki!**

He switched the Lockseeds before locking it in.

 **Lock On!**

The Kachidoki Armor Parts formed above him, his Orange Arms dissolving. But just before he reached for the Cutting Blade, he heard another sound.

 **Dracula Damashii!**

 **Eye! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

 **Time Start! Standby~ (Flute Noise)**

Gaim turned to the other Riders. Currently, the coats on their shoulders had dissolved, revealing their undersuits. Ghost and Lady Ghost had a bone design for theirs, their helmet having a blank silver face. For Phantom, he had silver lines up and down his suit in the design of bones, only they had points jutting out from them at intervals. His helmet had a blank silver face as well.

At once, Lady Ghost and Ghost pulled the levers on their belts out before pushing them back in, changing the logo in the eye to a different design. For Ghost the design was of a light bulb while for Lady Ghost it was a pair of crossed swords.

 **Kaigan!**

 **Musashi!**

From Lady Ghost's Ghost Driver, a red and silver coat flew out and circled around her before landing on her shoulders, a face plate flipping out, this one being the red crossed swords from her belt.

 **Ketto! Zubatto! Chokengo!**

 **Edison!**

From Ghost's Ghost Driver, a silver and yellow coat flew out and circled around him before landing on his shoulders, another face plate flipping out, this one being the yellow light bulb design. However, the hands of the coat moved onto his shoulders, creating new shoulder pads.

 **Ereki, Hirameki! Hatsumei-o!**

 **Mezamero! Vampire! Time!**

From Phantom's Phantom Driver, a disc formed in the air, a blood red and black coat flying out and flying around him before the disc returned to his belt. The coat landed on his shoulders, the face plate changing to that of a blood red bat-like design.

 **(Short Organ Tune)**

 **Soiya!**

The Kachidoki Armor Parts unfolded and landed on Gaim's shoulders, unfolding to form his Kachidoki Arms.

 **Kachidoki Arms: Iza, Shutshujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Gaim raised his Hinawa DaiDai DJ Juu up, folding a portion out and sliding the Musou Saber into it, forming Taiken Mode. Lady Ghost pulled a part from her GanGun Saber out, a handle forming from that, allowing her to dual wield. Ghost pulled the same part out, but flipped it around and slid it in backwards before pushing the handle down, causing it to resemble a gun. Phantom took his GanGun Lancer and slid the staff into the blade and pushed part of the handle down, creating a gun mode of his own.

Gaim and Lady Ghost ran at Steven, slashing in unison. The Hekija Invess blocked with his arms before swinging with his arms towards the Riders. Quickly, Gaim ducked under the attack and slashed with his sword. Next, Lady Ghost followed through with her two swords, slashing through him over and over again. Steven roared and punched at the two.

"You're open" Ghost pointed his GanGun Saber at Steven and fired a bolt at him, striking him in the head and disorienting him long enough for Gaim and Lady Ghost to slash with their weapons at him.

Phantom pointed his GanGun Lancer at Steven and fired, a beam shooting from the weapon and striking Steven precisely in the center of the chest.

Gaim pulled the lock from his belt and placed it onto his weapon. Ghost and Lady Ghost held their weapons in front of their belts, the "eyes" making contact. Phantom pulled the Phantom Phone from his belt and placed it onto his GanGun Lancer before opening it and pressing the "call" button.

 **Lock Off. Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000-100000-1000000-IMMEASURABLE!**

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

 **Chou Mezamero!**

 **Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina!**

Gaim held the Hinawa DaiDai DJ Juu Taiken Mode outwards as orange energy began to surge over it. Two large energy eyes formed behind Ghost and Lady Ghost, the two getting ready. Lady Ghost got ready by extending her arms outwards and posing with her two swords. Ghost held his sword up, the two horns on his head conducting electricity that suddenly surged to his gun, forming a ball of electricity at the tip of the gun. A large clock appeared behind Phantom, who held his GanGun Lancer up.

Lady Ghost ran at Steven and slashed multiple times before holding her swords up and pulling the trigger on her right one.

 **Omega Slash!**

She slashed downwards with both blades and then ducked out of the way as Gaim ran at Steven, slashing as he did.

 **Kachidoki Charge!**

Gaim kept running and spun around as Ghost and Phantom aimed their weapons at Steven.

 **Omega Shoot!**

 **Delta Shoot!**

They pulled the triggers on their weapons. The electric ball from Ghost's weapon hit Steven, paralyzing him long enough for a large beam of energy from Phantom's GanGun Lancer to hit Steven and launch him a fair distance away. The four Riders relaxed at seeing the current threat was gone.

Ghost and Lady Ghost reached to their belts and opened them, pulling the Eyecons out before closing their belts again. Gaim locked the Kachidoki Lockseed back on his belt and closed it. Phantom took the Phantom Phone off his GanGun Lancer and pulled the Spirit Timer out.

 **Oyasumi~**

 **Time End.**

The four changed back into their human forms, looking towards each other.

"Thanks for the help" Maka smiled at Hunter, who nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Hunter replied.

Blair walked over to Koutarou and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, the young man walked towards Hunter.

"So, Blair tells me you killed someone. Is it safe to presume it was that woman you just punched?" Koutarou asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. I killed Liz. So what?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Death comes for all of us eventually. And some people deserve it more than others. But don't for a second think that you deserve to be the executioner of those who don't deserve it."

"Great. Another person who thinks it was wrong"

"No. I just told you it was fine. But I'm telling you that no matter what happens, keep your enemies alive unless absolutely necessary. I'm not going to ask the circumstances of why you killed Liz. I trust that you made the absolute best decision that you could. I'm simply telling you that even if your subconscious is screaming at you to kill them, only kill them if absolutely necessary, or if your friends depend on it" Koutarou advised.

"I… I haven't said I was going to keep living." Hunter denied.

"So who will defend your friends? Or, as Blair said, your lover Corona?"

"Defend?"

"I don't know what world you came from, or the condition of it, but in everything I've ever experienced, there has never been a time when someone hasn't needed to protect something they cared about. You may not care about your own life anymore, but I guarantee there are people out there that do."

"What makes you think they care about me after what I've done?"

"They're your friends, right? I'm positive that no matter how mad, they most likely wouldn't want you to die or pass on. And if they don't, then the last choice of living or not is up to you. But before you decide, remember to weigh your options. You can live for your friends and keep them safe, or you can die and let your will live on in them, to show how dedicated you were to protecting them." Koutarou said.

 _"_ _Warewa Omou, Yue Ni Warewa Ari"_ Koutarou quoted.

"We think… therefore we are?" Hunter replied.

"Roughly translated I suppose. Basically, look at the way the four of us think of you" Koutarou gestured to himself and his partners. "I think of you as a kind soul who would fight for your friends"

"I think of you as a caring person who was willing to die to protect his friends" Maka spoke up.

"I think of you as a nuisance… but you at are strong in your own right" Kid grumbled.

"You're naïve and innocent, but that doesn't stop you from being strong" Blair grinned.

"What do you think of yourself?" Koutarou asked.

"I… I've changed so much since I've started fighting… I don't know if I'm a hero anymore… or just misguided… but I do know that… when it comes down to it, I'm going to fight to protect my friends and break the rules that say I can't"

"A good wish. It's reasonable in itself. You wish to protect your friends and you'll continue to do so, even in death. So go on then, keep living. Keep living to protect Corona, your friends and the ones you love."

Hunter looked down.

"You think of yourself as nothing… or at least something along the lines of that, but you shouldn't. You should fight for your friends and what you wish to keep alive"

Hunter looked back up, nodding. "Okay then… I'll keep living… for Corona and them"

Maka's eyes widened.

"Look, he's starting to fade away!"

Hunter looked down. True to her word, his skin was starting to become more and more transparent.

"It looks like your life is burning brightly" Kid smirked. "It'll take you a while to return to your own world, but you're set at this rate. Someone's doing their best to make sure you're alive."

"Thank you guys." Hunter grinned.

"Don't mention it" Koutarou said.

"N-not so fast!" Liz's voice called out.

Liz stood up, clearly dazed.

"What now?" Hunter groaned.

"You think I'm just going to stop like that? Don't forget, we're in the Spirit World, so I can't die! You will not get rid of me here!"

Maka turned to Kid. "Kid… she can't die, can she?"

"No she can't."

"Can she at least feel a lot of pain?"

Kid looked to Maka with an eyebrow raised. Smirking, Maka held up a light blue Eyecon.

Kid grinned and held up a green Eyecon, nodding.

"Liz, just shut up already" Hunter told her.

"Why should I be silenced!? I was murdered before my time! By you!"

"Liz, you started a riot and a revolution in the same day, tried to have Z and Aqune publicly executed, tried to invade the Outer World and conquer it, tried to get your forces to rape two women, and then killed a man when he wanted to stop fighting. And that's just the things I can remember on the spot. So basically, I could have done a lot worse then what I did, but I didn't, so stop pretending to be the victim."

"Oh I oughta-"

 **Kaigan!**

 **Newton! Ringo** **Ga** **Rakka, Hikiyose Makka!**

 **Robin Hood! Hallo! Arrow! Moride Aou!**

When no one was looking, Maka and Kid had changed back into their Lady Ghost and Ghost respectively. However, Lady Ghost now had a light blue coat with silver highlights on, with two large spheres on her hands. Her face plate was now that of a downwards arrow above an apple-shaped logo.

Ghost was now wearing a green coat with gold highlights. The top of his coat had a golden feather adorned on it. His face plate was a downwards facing green bow and arrow.

Lady Ghost held her hands up, energy starting to cover them. Liz was suddenly lifted into the air, the woman beginning to frantically move as she was being levitated and crushed by a heavy gravitational force.

"Put me down!" she cried in pain.

Ghost pulled out his GanGun Saber in sword mode with the handle tilted downwards. Koutarou's bag began shaking as an object inside forced its way out. Koutarou opened his bag. Out flew a condor-like object that flew to Ghost, attaching to the GanGun Saber and changing it to arrow mode.

He held it to his belt, the eyes making contact.

 **Dai-Kaigan! Newton! Omega Drive!**

 **Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina!**

Lady Ghost held both hands out as energy covered Liz and began compressing around her, causing her to scream in pain.

Ghost pointed the GanGun Saber to Liz, holding his right hand on the arrow portion with his left hand near it before he started pulling it back, a projection of a bowstring and arrow forming from it before he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the handle. The eye symbol formed on the front of the weapon. Lady Ghost lowered her hands; the gravitational field disappearing and causing Liz to fall to the ground. Ghost pulled the trigger, the energy arrow shooting out and hitting Liz as the gravitational field disappeared.

 **Omega Strike!**

Liz was launched a fair distance away. Just about as much as Steven was.

Ghost lowered the GanGun Saber.

"Okay. She's gone now. Continue" he motioned to Hunter and Koutarou.

"Kid, we just finished." Koutarou said.

"Oh. My mistake." Ghost bowed.

 **Oyasumi~**

"Well next time, actually pay attention so you can know when this is happening" Maka scolded Ghost.

 **Oyasumi~**

Ghost turned back into Kid, who simply shrugged.

Maka sighed and turned to Koutarou. "How much longer until the Spirit Timer shuts off?"

Koutarou's eyes lit up in realization and he pulled at the chain hanging from his belt, pulling a stopwatch out of his pocket before he opened it. He then pulled the Space and Time Spirit Timer out of his pocket.

"That's right. If my calculations are correct, we have about a few minutes left. Seconds if I force the transportation so we can go back home" Koutarou answered.

"So this is goodbye then?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. This is goodbye. But the universe is a vast and mysterious place. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw each other again someday." Koutarou said.

"…Maybe someday" Hunter grinned.

Koutarou smiled and placed the Space and Time Spirit Timer back in the Phantom Phone.

 **Space and Time!**

The four waved as they began to vanish.

"Goodbye!" Maka grinned.

"Bye!" Blair winked.

"See you again!" Koutarou nodded.

"Let's fight alongside each other again sometime" Kid smirked.

"Goodbye… fellow Kamen Riders" Hunter replied. The four vanished completely, leaving Hunter by himself among the other ghosts.

Looking around, Hunter took notice of the ghosts, only a few of them looking over while the others simply minded their own business.

Hunter shook his head and sat down against the tree, taking a deep breath. He looked down to his hand.

"Yup. Still fading away. Whoever is treating me back in my world, I have to thank them… but at the rate it's going I may be here for a while… might as well enjoy it" he looked out upon the open view, taking it all in as he slowly faded away.

* * *

"Hey. You guys in here?" a young man walked into the classroom, looking around. He was wearing a suit and tie and a Ghost Driver. He was tossing an Eyecon up and down.

"Where did those guys go?" he walked further into the room, looking around.

"Well… I wonder what's in Koutarou's desk?" he moved to the desk. Just as he began to open it, Koutarou, Kid, Maka, and Blair suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising him.

"Oh, you guys are here"

"Oi! Soul! What are you doing at my desk?" Koutarou demanded.

"That's not important" Soul denied.

"I beg to differ!"

"Well, I think I need to go finish some paperwork" Kid placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to head back to my place. Blair, you coming?" Maka asked Blair.

"Nah, I'm going to wait for Kou-chan to finish so we can go on that date he promised"

"W-wait a moment! When did I promise that?" Koutarou spun around, his cheeks lightly tinted pink.

"You don't remember? You promised me the other day when we got the Billy The Kid Eyecon" she teased.

"I-I don't remember that!" he denied.

"Geez, a guy like you denying a date from a hot chick like her? How uncool" Soul commented.

"Shut up Soul!"

* * *

Several hours later…

Corona replaced the wet towel on Hunter's head with a newer one, throwing the old one in a nearby bucket.

Hinata walked out of a room in a bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel as she walked by the two. "You know, this is my first time seeing him without that headband. Is it yours too?" she asked.

Corona didn't answer.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink? I've got milk, orange juice… apple juice… cranberry juice…" Hinata looked through her fridge but stopped when she noticed Corona still wasn't responding.

"You know you have to at least get something to eat. It's been what, two days now? Besides, I think you should stop placing wet towels on his head and just bandage that wound already, it's bound to get infected."

"And what do you know about taking care of people? You're alone, aren't you?" Corona responded finally.

"See, was that so hard just to speak? It was getting awkward having two silent tenants sharing my apartment." Hinata walked by again, a glass of milk in her hand. "And frankly, I know enough about medical attention to know to just bandage the boy already"

"He has a fever that won't come down" Corona told her.

"Give him some Ibuprofen or painkillers and hope that'll help. I'm going on a grocery run later so I can get some fever medicine later. Though he probably wouldn't have a fever if you didn't let his wound get infected."

"Shut up!" Corona snapped. "You always seemed to hate us, or not care that we were around, or wish we were never around! Why do you care so much now?" Corona demanded.

"Simple. He saved me from getting murdered from that crazy lady. Not only that, but I thought you could use a bit of cheering up. Man you love is dying right in front of you. That's how you KNOW you need some kind of stress relief"

"You don't know that he's dying!"

"Okay, just calm down. I admit, even with the both of us working on taking care of him, he was severely injured for how long before he started getting treated? There's no guarantee he may ever wake up again. And that's if we're lucky"

"Just shut up already! What proof do you have of medical training?"

"Google. Even then I'm not sure half the sites I found were legit. Besides, even if you were to get training, I'm sure it wasn't for this" Hinata gestured to Hunter.

"He'll be fine-"

"No. He won't. Move on."

Without a second thought, Corona stood up and spun around before she slapped Hinata, causing a loud SMACK to echo through the room.

"Wha-?"

Corona glared at Hinata for a moment before she turned back around and kneeled at Hunter's side again "I admire the fact that you took us in and helped treat Hunter, but no one else is going to die on my watch, so you can shut up and-"

"Co…ro…na…" a quiet voice spoke up, not even audible through Corona's yelling. Corona paused, seeing Hunter's lips move when he spoke.

"What? I can shut up and what?" Hinata asked.

"Listen" Corona told her, moving her ear closer to Hunter's mouth.

"Corona…" Hunter repeated.

Corona moved back in shock.

"Hunter" her eyes watered. She turned to Hinata. "He's waking up"

"You mean he's speaking basically"

Corona glared at Hinata, the temperature somehow dropping about ten degrees. Corona turned back to Hunter, who began to wake up.

Hunter's eyes opened slowly, the young man groggily looking up. "Corona…" he said, looking at the woman above him.

"Hunter…" Corona smiled. "Hang on, you probably need some water, right?" Hunter softly nodded.

Corona stood up and began walking away, getting a cup of water for Hunter

"Well I'll be darned" Hinata walked closer to Hunter.

"Corona… I love you" Hunter said.

Hinata froze, her eyes widening as a small smirk emerged upon her lips.

"Hm, Hunter, did you say something?" Corona turned back around.

"…I love you..." Hunter repeated, slightly louder. Corona's eyes widened as she dropped the cup to the ground.


End file.
